


Family Reunion

by InTheTARDISJustAsItShouldBe (nevernotafangirl)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Jack being his usual self, Jenny looking for her dad, pretty crack-y, the Doctor overreacting just a tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernotafangirl/pseuds/InTheTARDISJustAsItShouldBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is looking for her father when she runs into a certain immortal American.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

The giant alien beast snarled as he clawed his way ever closer. He had scales and spikes and teeth sharp enough to slice through concrete. Jack backed away and pointed his gun at the creature. He straightened his aim, prepared to fire, and -

_Bang._

The monster went down in a blast of light.  The only problem was that Jack hadn't fired yet. He turned on his heels and aimed at whatever was behind him. It was a stare down between him and a laser blaster. The person attached to the weapon eyed him carefully. When the shooter saw no threat, the weapon was lowered.  Now that Jack could get a good look at their face, he had a _good_ look.

Damn she was hot.

"Thanks for that. I'm Jack. Jack Harkness," he said, extending his hand to the beautiful blonde.

"Jenny."

They smiled flirtatiously at each other as they shook.

"You've got good aim."

"Thank you, but we should probably get going; my laser’s only on stun, and for a beast that big it should be wearing off, oh, about now."

As if on cue, the creature twitched and began to wake.

"Run!" she yelled, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"My car is this way," Jack said.

"My _spaceship_ is this way," she smirked.

They reached the small three person craft and prepared for a hasty takeoff.

"So, what brings a pretty girl like you to a sketchy place like this?"

She flicked a few switches enthusiastically. "I'm looking for my father. He thinks I'm dead."

"Oh? Maybe I've seen him around," he said, inching closer.

"Probably not," she mumbled. "His name is the Doctor."

Jack stared, dumbfounded. "The Doctor? _The_ Doctor?!"

"So, you know him I gather."

"Obviously not very well; you're his _daughter_?!"

"Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I know how to find him."

They smiled at each other and he gave her the coordinates. Within ten minutes, they were safely parked in Cardiff, by the rift.

“My Torchwood office is over there,” he said as he sat them on a bench.

“So, now we just have to wait?”

He nodded.

“How long?”

“Depends,” he started, “on when the TARDIS needs refuelling. I had to wait over a century once.”

She huffed and stood. “Well here’s my number; contact me when he arrives. I have more important things to do; I'm not waiting that long.”

He stood also. “Well, so do I! You know, places to see, people to do!”

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Though, I've never gotten it on with a Time Lady before…” he suggested, stepping closer.

“And never will.”

He stepped closer still. “You sure about that”

“No.”

They were back on the bench then, arms pulling each other closer, and mouths fused and fighting. They were so enthralled in each other that they didn’t notice the TARDIS materialize and its two occupants exit.

“Oh. My. _God_. Is that Jenny?” Donna cried, patting at the Doctor.

The Doctor stared. “Nooo… That can’t be! Is it? No! Weeell, it could be… No! Yes! Donna, it’s Jenny… and _Jack_!”

With a striking glare in his eyes, the Doctor strode towards them and grabbed Jack’s gun from its holster. The movement broke the couple part.

“Doct-“

_Bang._

“Dad! What are you doing?! You just killed him!” She rushed to Jack’s side, only to see him stand up with a jolt.

“Nice to see you too, Doctor. I’m sorry; I can see how I deserved that.”

_Bang._

The Doctor still had fury coursing through him as he shot the immortal man again then gave his daughter a hug.

“How are you alive?” he murmured into her hair.

“I regenerated!”

“Oh, my brilliant girl!”

“Seriously?” Jack choked. “Twice? We were only making out a _little_!”

_Bang._

“So, what’ve you been doing?”

“Traveling the universe, just like you. It’s fantastic!”

Jack grabbed the bench to pull himself up. “Please, no more. I get it, I snogged your daughter. It’s not like we did anything more… yet…”

_Bang._

He didn’t even fall over this time.

“Hi, I’m Donna,” she greeted, holding Jack up.

The Doctor turned to her. “Stop it. Stop it, Donna, no. Just no.”

“Jack Harkness.” He extended his hand.

_Bang._

“So, Jenny, do you want to join us? I’m sure the Doctor can make room for you.” Donna said.

Jenny debated this for a moment. “Can Jack come?”

“What?! _Why_?!” the Doctor fumed.

“I like him.”

Jack grinned seductively. “Oh, really?”

_Bang._

“Fine. But separate rooms! I have my eyes on you!”

 


End file.
